State of the Game: May 2012
State of the Game: May 2012 Greetings adventurers! It’s another month and that means it’s time for another State of the Game post! Without further delay let’s jump into it shall we? ='Clash Council: Decisions Coming Soon!'= With the start of May we’re officially no longer accepting applications for the Clash of the Dragons Council. We’ll be deciding on the various members of said Council very soon and we’re looking forward to sharing and discussing many topics with the selected individuals. ='Torment And Its Future'= The impact of Torment lock decks in PvP is definitely something we’re very aware of. Currently we’re trying out many things internally to see what feels suitable. We want to make sure that if we implement any changes they are done with the long term in mind. Generally speaking changing cards is something we want to avoid. Once a card has gone out and people have worked to obtain it, we’d like it to remain as is whenever possible. This doesn’t mean we’ll never change cards, but it’s something we don’t want to do very often. The way Torment affects the game for both Player vs. Environment and Player vs. Player is something that will definitely be discussed during the Clash Council. ='Events!'= As the scroll and forum post indicates we will be running a limited time special event Friday (05/04/12) until Tuesday (05/08/12), during this event players will receive double the normal amount of Eldritch Tokens and Participation Ribbons. This is something we’re incredibly excited about and we will be monitoring feedback very closely. In the future we’re hoping to do more “out of the ordinary” fun events such as this, but the details are currently not set in stone. ='3rd Clash and Zone 7: A Recap'= Last week we released a new set of cards as well as a brand new zone! It has been very exciting seeing the different kinds of decks and strategies players are employing to defeat foes both new and old. Zone 7 has received quite a lot of feedback and I can definitely assure the community that Zone 8 will come its own set of challenges and more than a few perils. ='Terror From The Depths: Part 2?'= In the not too distant past we released the first Terror From The Depths clan brawl. Nylagra the Charmer has been well received by the community and we’re looking forward to the implementation of the next two brawls in the series. All Terror from the Depths clan brawls will be sea-creature themed and will contain special rewards for defeating these powerful foes. As far as when the next brawl will be released - well I can’t just yet, but keep your eyes on the forums (and the sea) for when the next terrifying creature emerges to wreak havoc upon those who call land their home. ='Idlers in PvP'= Recently our Terms of Service was updated to reflect our feelings regarding idlers in Player vs. Player: We dislike this activity and feel it’s very much against the true spirit of our game, offenders (with provided proof) can and will be punished accordingly. That said, we have some changes coming in the near future to PvP which should help improve this situation and discourage idlers from taking place at all. Some of these changes will be visual and display updates to help improve and track whether a player may be lagging or having other similar issues during combat, other changes may involve timer adjustments. We have a lot of different ideas, but as with everything it’s just a matter of selecting the best one to meet the desires of the community. That’s all for now! Thank you for reading and as always... Stay Beautiful, Clash Community! Category:State of the Game